Experience is Everything
by RoAr.LiKe.A.lIoN
Summary: What happens when the Queen of the Soc's is thrown to the Lions?
1. A first time for eveything

Shelly's POV

"OMG!! Did you see that stud that just walked past?" My best friend Ashley asked me, still staring openly at the boy who had walked past. By now, if I had been that boy, I would have notice someone staring at me. You don't even have to turn around or look around to know someone is staring at you. You just get this falling sensation in your stomach that makes you gag.

" Yea… too bad he's a greaser." I said inspecting my French manicured nails. You see, in our town there are kinda 3 totally different things you could be. If you had money and lived on the South side, you were considered a Soc, which is what me and my friends are. If you were considered ' low income', and lived on the North side you were regarded to as a Greaser. The other is 'Middle Classers". They don't really get into a lot of fights, some side with greasers, some with Soc's, as long as they stay outta my way I don't give a damn about them.

" So? Look at him, he is sexy as hell!" Ashley said pointing a finger at a boy in a leather jacket and had heavily greased hair. He now noticed that she was pointing at him so he nudged a few of his friends and pointed over to us. They all started whistling and calling us over.

Something that boy probably didn't know, was that we were Socs. My friends and I are the only Socs that dress kinda like greasers. Most of the time I'm either wearing a mini skirt or tight jeans, it's not like I dress to impress I just wear what I want to wear, it also probably helps that my mom is a model. People say we look like sisters, only because my mom has had so much work done, but basically it's a compliment. We both have the same long, shapely body, white blonde hair, tan skin, and big baby blue eyes; the only thing I got from my technical father was his attitude. Let me tell you a bit about my father; lets call him… Jerry, the reason I'm saying that is because I have never met the guy and don't know shit about him. Well Jerry, was a gang leader up in New York, The Maniac Street Prowlers, and was a bad- tempered, sarcastic, bad -ass dude. The only thing I got from him was his ability to lie his way outta anything ( or into anything), and 'Win at ALL cost' attitude. I'm not gonna lie, I'm cocky, kinda mean, and a little…loose (if ya know what I mean;). I'm also very stubborn, right now I'm on my 4th step dad, who is currently trying to win me over with cash, but I still refuse to call him dad, cause, big surprise, he aint.

" We are sooo way outta his league, look he's coming over here." Ashley whispered into my ear. I laughed slightly knowing well he would walk away from us a little weirded out. Tonight I had decided to go heavy on the make-up and light on the clothes. I was wearing a short denim mini skirt, tight red halter -top, and some red pumps. I looked over and surveyed what Ashley was wearing: a black skirt that was longer than mine, white low cut beater, and some white flip flops; she had also gone light on the make-up. Ashley had her long brown hair in a high pony -tail; her bright green eyes were sparkling with white shimmer eye shadow that illuminated her pale skin.

" Hey ladies, ya'll lookin fer a good time?" The boy asked with a mischievous grin plastered across his face. The boy was handsome, no more than handsome; I think I would say he was… gorgeous. Ashley was practically drooling over him, but I wasn't fooled.

" How bout you start by telling us your name, or is that beneath you?" I asked leaning against my Electric Blue Chevrolet Corvette. He stared at me in shock for a second before giving me a 'winning' smile.

"Feisty, your lucky, that's the way I like my chicks." He said leaning toward me so our faces were only mere inches away. I put my hand on his chest, and ran it down stopping a little below his ribs. He was smirkin like a crazy man I almost wanted to slap him. I pushed him back hard causing him to temporarily loss his breath and lean over.

" Oh babe, no need to bow to me." I said stretching out my hand and pointedly looking at my fingernails. He angrily grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Nobady talks to me like that, ya hear? I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never ferget." He brought his hand back to smack me, but someone grabbed the hand that was raised and pulled him from me. Ashley had run off to get help. I rubbed my arm, where a handprint was beginning to form.

" Curly, you don't hit nice girls like her." A cold voice taunted causing me to look up from my bruised arm. There stood about 10 guys, even greasier then this so called " Curly". The one that had twisted Curly's hand was standing in front of me smoking a cigarette, and allowing his eyes to violet my body. He smirked and walk forward, causing me to grope the door looking for the hand for a swift escape. The boy, well really, the man was very good looking, even better looking than Curly. I could tell right away they were brothers and I had a good idea who they were. The Shepard brothers, since Curly was the younger one, I guessed this was Tim. They had the same heavily greased pitch black hair, tan skin, and cold, dark blue eyes. The only difference was Tim was a little leaner than Curly, who was more muscle. Tim also had a long scar that went from the top of his left temple to the bottom of his chin.

" Well, well, well, what do we got here boys. A couple good lookin broads with guys?" Tim asked his crew still staring at me.

" What're ya doin on the East side, Soc?" He asked, " Hopefully lookin fer a good time, cause that I can give ya." Tim said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I couldn't hold it in, I burst out laughing. Tim gave me the weirdest look and kinda looked around.

" What's so funny, socy broad?" He asked, " did I say anything funny, Ray?" Tim turned to a boy with wavy light brown hair and green eyes, he was also good looking.

" Nah, the broads juss crazy." Ray said with a smirk. Tim and his gang got a good laugh outta that. I decided that there was two choices: I stay here and probably get raped or try to make a get away. I decided that since I was a risk taker that I should try to get into the car and take off. While Tim and his friends chuckled about Rays stupid little joke, I opened the car door and climbed in. I started up the engine, then noticing all the guys had surrounded the car, the only way I could take off was to run about 5 of them down, and I didn't need anything else on my criminal record.

" Come on out baby, I don't wanna haveta smash the window on such a perrty car." Tim said motioning for me to get out.

" Yea, wit such a perrty driver in it." One of his boys said making them all laugh. I reluctantly opened the door and climbed out, smoothing my skirt, which had ridden up a bit. Tim grabbed my arm and began pulling me toward their cars.

" Let go of me, seriously, I can have the fuzz on you in no time." I threatened. Tim shoved me in the car and got in himself.

" Don't worry doll face, I aint gonna do nothin to ya." He said waving off guys that tried to get in. " Takin you back to where you belong." Tim said revving the engine and pulling off. None of the cars followed him, but went in a separate direction. I looked at him with eyes filled with awe.

" Why you doin this?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"Don't like to see nice girls get hurt, or ones that can stand their ground." He said staring at the road. We soon pulled up to the end of greaser territory and he stopped.

" Thanks… for everything." I said getting out of the car, " I guess this means goodbye." I said smiling. I received a quick grin.

" You gotta name?" Tim asked backing the car up, and sticking his head out the window.

" Shelly Dawson." I yelled to him.

" Maybe I'll see ya around, Shelly." He said before revving his engine and speeding off, and recrossing into Greaser Territory.

" See ya." I said to the dust thrown up by the cars wheels and began the long walk to my house, still contemplating how I was going to explain how I, ' forgot my car' at the diner.


	2. Disagreement at The Dingo

Hey thanks for all the reviews (I know I didn't get that many but I liked the ones I got Hope you enjoy the next chappie! Sorry it's so short but I'm super tiered so I'll give you a long one tomorrow

The next few days of the week were spent shopping, gossiping, and cheerleading. Me, being my smart self, found out that my diamond necklace my grandmother gave me had been lost, a few days after it actually happened.

" Hey Shelly! I wanna go to the drive-in today." Ashley said after the last bell of the day rang, signaling the weekend.

" Sounds great!" I said cheerfully. I was in such a good mood because the boy I had been crushing on for 2 weeks finally asked me out. His name was Ryan Walls, and he was the varsity QB. Ryan had smooth, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a b-e-a-utiful smile. Ashley tuned and looked at me with awe.

" Why are you so happy about? You hate the drive-in." She said staring me down. A smile soon plastered over her face.

" He asked me out!!" I yelled to her. We soon were jumping up and down like a bunch of freaks, screaming.

" So are you guys going out this weekend?" She asked getting into my car.

"No, him and his parents are going away for the weekend. We're going to next weeks dance together." I said smiling broadly at her. There was a moment of silence in the car, which was soon broken by Ashley's stomach growling loudly.

" You hungry?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She smiled and nodded. The closest place was some grease hangout called The Dingo. I pulled in and we got quite a few weird looks before we got out of the car. Today I was wearing a black mini, halter dress with chunky black heels. As we walk toward the entrance I saw Tim. He was standing with about 6 or 7 guys. I decided that this was the best time to ask Tim if I could look in his car for the necklace, maybe it fell off in his car.

" Go get us a booth in the back, and order me a hamburger with fries, would ya?" I asked.

" Yea sure." Ashley said slipping into the diner. I began to approach Tim and he looked surprised.

" Tim, can I talk to ya?" I asked him.

" Wha'cha need doll?" Tim asked putting out his cig.

" In private." I pleaded. Tim nodded and we began to walk away from the group.

" If you's pregnant ol' Timmy aint gonna give a hoot." A boy with white blond hair and cold blue eyes called to us. " But it sure would be a damn shame" he added on causing all the boys to crack up.

" What ya doin on this side'a town again?" Tim asked getting strait to the point.

" I like it better over here, not so up-tight." I shrugged.

" Last I heard, you was goin steady wit the king'a the Soc's" Tim said coldly. " Dal is right, sure is a damn shame, he don't deserve you." Tim said looking at the ground.

" What you getting at?" I asked anger dripping from my voice.

" You're too good for him. All he does is use um' an loose um." Tim ran a hand through his greasy hair. " Why do ya like him anyway? Cause he's good-lookin?" Tim asked.

" No I like his per..." I began

" Don't even say personality. Ya know he beats greasers up fer fun? I'd say that's a great personality trait." Tim said angrily.

" No he don't. He told me he never would." I said automatically.

" Yea, said that to get in your pants." Tim chuckled, " I swear, if that boy lived on this side'a town, he'd be my second in command." He finished off.

" That aint right Tim." I said frustrated. " I juss wanted to know if I dropped a necklace in ya car." I stated bluntly.

" You mean this necklace?" Tim asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out my necklace.

" Yea that's it." I reached for it, but Tim pulled it back "hey.." I said dumbly.

" You give me a chance, I give it back." Tim said

" No way! I just hooked up with Ryan." I placed my hands on my hips and pouted, that usually got um'.

" Don't try none'a that stuff on my. I got a sister." He got a nice laugh from that.

" Give it to me." I said reaching my hand out, palm facing upward.

" No date, no necklace." He began walking away.

" No way give it to me. NOW." I said stomping my foot. All the guys were now watching me and Tim.

" No, and until you decide which is more important, your rep or your necklace, stay offa my turf. You know where to find me." He yelled back, and all his guys began to advance on me. I walked over to a diner window where Ashley would see me and motioned for her to 'come on'.

" but I'm hungry." Ashley whined.

" If you wanna get beat up than stay." I said climbing into my car and starting up the engine. Ashley quickly jumped in.

" We can go to The Sunset." I said as we began to drive (A/N: The Sunset is a Soc diner.). I looked in the rear- view mirror and noticed Tim and his group of assholes were laughing. At the stop sign I rolled down my window and gave him the middle finger salute.

That sure wiped the smile offa his face.


	3. Date

Shelly's POV

It was a normal day, or as normal as it got round here. A week had gone by since Tim's offer, which I wasn't planning on taking up on anytime soon. Tina, my other best friend, and I went on a huge shopping spree, in celebration of Ryan asking me to the movies tonight. I mean, come on, I needed a new outfit.

We decided on a light blue, tight polo, short denim mini skirt and white flip-flops. It was an hour away from my date and I had finished getting ready. After walking Tina to the door, I made a detour to the kitchen for an apple. Something I guess you should know about me is that I am a total health nut. I walked to the fridge and pulled one out sitting down across from my mom at the kitchen table. She looked up and smiled.

" You look great, darling." She said smiling warmly. " Maybe you should wear that diamond grandma got you?" I paled slightly at this and put on a frown.

" What's the matter hun? Please, please tell me you didn't lose it! That was a family heirloom!" Mom mother's usually calm face was beat red and frantic.

" No, no of course I didn't lose it! I just left it in my locker at school." I said, taking a bit from my apple and lying smoothly.

" Well you just go get it. If he comes and your not here, I'll tell him you had to pick something up from the store." She said cheerfully, going back to her book.

" What?!?!" I yelled, spraying the room with little apple pieces. My mother looked up suspiciously. " I don't want to miss the movie. Really I can go without it for today. I'll get it on Monday." I was now talking extremely fast now, causing my mom to lift an eyebrow.

" Hun, I would feel 10 times better if you would just go get it. Those lockers aren't exactly safe you know." She said, " You better get a move." She said ushering me to the door and putting my purse in my hands. " Drive safe" She pushed me slightly, before slamming the door. Guess I would be seeing Tim sooner than later…

Tim's POV

As we pulled up to the Dingo I couldn't help but think; Damn, I'm either here, doing business, or at Bucks. What can I say, sheltered world.

So me and my guys are walking toward the Dingo when I see a electric blue Chevrolet Corvette.

"Aint that the car that broad was driving. I'll be damned, sure is her." Curly said whistling. Shelly looked at me with a stern frown plastered on her pretty face. She reminded me of one of Angel's old porcelain dolls, long blond hair, slightly curled, tan skin, big blue, unfeeling eyes. Beautiful.

" Cant get enough of me." I boasted to the guys. She was glaring me down, if looks could kill, well, let's say I'd be cold on the concrete.

" Tim, I gotta talk to you." Shelly said angrily. Something told me she wouldn't ask me nicely this time.

" Well, talk." I said lighting a cig up and blowing the smoke in her face. Curly and the gang walked quickly away toward the Entrance. Shelly shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She walked closer to me, giving me a whiff of her perfume, sweet and warm smelling.

" Tim, I need my necklace. My mom wants me to wear it on my date tonight. Come on, it's a fucking family heirloom." She sounded so angry. How dare she come on my fucking turf and talk about going out with some fucking Soc? Now, I'm pissed.

" You get any mouthier, you aint never seeing it again." I said finishing my smoke and putting it out with my boot.

"Come on Tim!" She said loudly.

" YEA! GO ON TIM!" Curly yelled from where he was standing. I gave him the finger before turning back to Shelly.

" Well, I guess I could fit you in tonight…" I murmured to myself, loud enough for her to hear me.

" NO, I told you I can't! I have a date tonight." Shelly's eyes were pleading with me, but I was not giving in.

" Now er' never, baby. Come wit me to the Dingo and leave wit the necklace." I offered. I was surprised at how anxious I was to get a date outta this girl. I could go in the Dingo with my crew and come out with a few chicks all over me. Shelly, frusterated, blew a piece of blond hair from her face and rolled her eyes. She was twistin her face every-which-way before lookin me strait in the eyes.

" Your payin." Her face looked pained as she said this. " They gotta phone round' here?" She asked walking closer, putting her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Glory, did she look pissed. I smirked and put my arm around her waist.

" Why the long face? Sad ya gotta stand up king a' socs?" I asked menacingly. She glared before walking toward the pay phone. I walked over to my gang and leaned against the hood of some car. They all leaned in when I came over.

" Some what's goin on wit the broad?" Ryan, one a' my good buddies, asked. He had recently moved here from New York.

" She's gonna be hangin with us tonight. Don't none of ya'll touch her." I said, eyeing Ray, who was kickin a stone. Something was defiantly gonna go down tonight.

Shelly's POV

I can not belive this. I just CAN'T! I have to go on a date with a complete hood, just to get my fucking necklace back. Bullshit. That's what this was. As I headed to the pay phone, thinking about how many fucking germs were on it (germaphobe), I heard the sound of booming laughter coming from Tim's little posse. I hated how much control he had on me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Or could I?

I dialed my number silently hoping for the machine.

" Hello?" Damnit.

" Hey mom, Its me." I said slightly laughing.

" Hun, when are you going to get here. Ryan's here." She said a bit franticly.

" Mom that's the thing. I ran into an old friend that's only here for the night and she wanted me to hangout with her. Like old times." I added some laughter just to make her think someone was waiting on her. " Do you think you could tell Ryan that I really wanted to go and that im sorry." I asked a bit quieter sounding apologetic.

" Sure hunny. Be home by 11ish." She said, " I hope you have fun." She added cheerfully.

" Yea me too." I mumbled into the phone. " Bye." I said sounding depressed.

" Bye sweetie." She said before hanging up. God I feel horrible. I've never had anyone cancel a date before but what kind of lie is 'I'm meeting up with a different friend' must be a slap in the face. I walked over to where Tim and his cronies were standing and put a fake smile on my face. Time to put the plan into action.

" Hey boys." I purred, successfully surprising them all.

" Hey girly." Tim said putting his arm around me and pulling me close. I hated being so close to him. I could almost feel 'hood' being rubbed onto me. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around Curly's neck.

"Lets go get drinks." I whispered into Cruly's ear, letting the warmth of my breath do it's trick, allowing my nose to travel down the length of his neck.

" ummm." Curly said shooting Tim a look, which was returned with a glare. " I don't think…" Curly started but stopped as I began to travel my hand down his chest, stopping it above his belt.

" You know what? Let's get drinks." Curly said putting an arm around my waist and hurrying me towards the Dingo. I ventured a look back, and was surprised by Tim's uncaring face.

Tim's POV

She thought hittin on Curly was gonna piss me off? Guess again. I don't give a damn, Curly aint gonna do nothin wit her. I told him hands off and that, my friends, means hands off. She thinks she just leveled the playin fields but she is dead wrong.

Shelly's throwing herself all over Curly and I know it's takin every ounce of his will power but Curly aint stupid. He may be a bit dence, but he aint stupid. She's just digging herself a hole that's gonna take a hell of a lot longer to get outta then it was to get in. I hope she knows shes playin wit fire.

Shelly's POV

I had myself all over Curly and he wasent doin shit about it. The only other time in my life I had been this loose was when I was piss drunk at a homecoming party and I got a little hands with the varsity quarterback. People were telling me all different kinds a shit about that night that I am happy I cant remember. Some of the stuff people told me I did even mad me blush, and that takes a lot.

" You tryin to make Tim mad?" Curly surprised me by asking.

" Maybe. Ya think its working?" I asked givin him big eyes.

" If I was you, I would go over there and start kissin some ass, cause your getting on a boat you don't wanna be on." He said finally shoving me away and walking into the diner alone. I stood there, dumbfounded, for a moment, rethinking what he had said, trying to reformulate my plan. There was only one meaning to what Curly had said. I was deep into No-mans-land and far from the end... 


	4. Figured you out

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been terribly sick for TWO days now. Hey! That's A LOT A LOT of barfing, lol. Just kidding. Hope you enjoy!

Shelly's POV

After standing on the sidewalk next to the Dingo for a few moments watching Tim and his gang walk into the Dingo, I was basically terrified. Tim had, before he entered the Dingo, whispered, while smirking " Come find me when your ready," then touching my cheek and laughing with his friends. That was all he said, which pissed me off. Where does he get the right to tell me what to do and when to do it?

" You can do this, you can do this." I said quietly, giving myself a pep talk before walking to the glass door and peering in. It wasn't that different from the Sunset(A/N for all those who want to know, the Sunset is a soc hangout, basically the same as the Dingo, it just has icky soc's in it) and that was weird. It had the same red vinyl booths, black and white tiled floors, bright red bar, and random neon lights.

" You gonna just stand there or you gonna go in?" A male voice asked, causing me to jump with surprise and quickly turn around, resulting in me hitting the mystery man's chest.

" Lil' handsy there, huh?" The boy asked staring down at me with cold blue eyes, his white, blonde hair blowing in the slight wind. He smirked as I looked up at him with fear-filled eyes.

" Aww, don't worry darlin'. You can hang wit me tonight." He said before slipping his arm around my waist and practically dragging me into the Dingo. When the glass door opened, I was hit with a blast of extremely, loud, Elvis music. The people on the dance floor were dancing wildly to Jailhouse rock.

" You wanna dance?" The boy asked, letting his eyes rake over my body and licking his lips.

" You know, I really don't dig this song. Maybe later." I said, slipping from his grasp only to be pulled back.

" Where ya goin sweetheart?" He asked, " I was gonna buy you a drank." He was now leading me to the bar in the back. I noticed Tim sitting in a back booth, watching us with amusement in his cold eyes.

" You know what, I just saw who I was commin here to meet. I'll see you later." I said finally ripping myself from his arms.

" Fucking bitch." I heard him yell after me. I marched up to Tim's table, putting my hands on my hips.

" Why didn't you say something?" I angrily yelled " That hood was getting to fucking comfortable." Which only made him and his table of gonnies laugh.

" Oh, that was really fucking funny." I said angrily. " Tim you thought me getting harassed by one of those hoods was funny?" I asked before turning my back to them and heading to the neon pink exit sign.

" Hold up." Tim ordered in a chilling voice that caused not only me, but the people around us to stop what they were doing and star. " I suggest you come back here n' sit down." He said loudly before walking over to me and whispering, " Or you aint getting it back." He said, stressing 'it', before sitting down, leaving me to follow in his wake. After reaching the booth, I found six pairs of eyes staring right back at me.

" Booths full." I stated, " You want me t sit on the floor?" I asked in an angry voice.

" Naw. I was thinking somewhere else." Tim said while patting his leg. Finally giving up and realizing it was no use to mouth off to him, I went and sat on his lap.

" See. It wasn't that hard now was it? We're startin to get to know each other!" He said with a big fake smile plastered across his handsom face.

" Ya know, when you smile like that you look like a total freak!" I said, duplicating his phony smile. His friends laughed.

" Got a snapper, huh Tim?" One of his friends said, taking a drink of his coke.

" You know I like a challenge." Tim smirked, patting my upper leg, " she's fixin to turn my hair gray early." A challenge? Why would he put me through this hell, just to get a challenge.

" If this is all just a challenge why don't you just let me go on my date?" I asked crossing my arms and turning around to face him.

" She got a boy?" One of his friends asked. " You sure know how to pick 'um." They all laughed at this.

" Well boys, let me introduce you to the queen of soc's herself, Shelly Dawson. You see I ruined her date with super soc Ryan Walls." Tim concluded.

" Well I had no idea we was seein royalty today! I woulda worn somethin nicer." Some boy from the table said, getting up and mock bowing. I could feel the anger rising in me, I was about to blow. This had never happened before everyone was making fun of me, just because I was a _soc._ I can't believe they were making fun of me because what I wore or what kinda car I drove or how much money I had.

_Then how come you make fun of them?_ A little voice in my head asked. It was all too overwhelming. I was just now realizing that making fun of greasers was wrong, everyone was starting at me and calling me queen. I just cracked. I jumped up out of Tim's lap, tears running down my face. Everyone had stopped.

" You did it! You showed me, ok? Are you happy now? Just leave me alone!" I screamed, before running from the Dingo, tears clouding my vision.

Tim's POV

Shelly ran from the Dingo. Fast. Watching her retreating back, I felt a little guilty. I had wanted her to realize but not humiliate her. Everyone had burst out laughing, most mocking her, even Two-Bit pretending to run from the Dingo. I felt a surge of anger flash threw me suddenly. Why? Don't ask me. I pushed Two-Bit away from the door and slammed him against the nearest wall.

" What the hell Tim?" Two-Bit asked drunkenly. Darry Curtis began to rise from his booth.

" Sit the fuck down Curtis. This aint got jack shit to do wit you." I shouted. I pulled Two-bit outside and punched him. I continued to punch him until he was down.

" Don't fuck with her." I said dangerously quiet and began walking toward my car. Everyone had begun murmering.

" Tim!" I heard someone yelling my name, but I didn't turn around. A hand grabbed my upper arm. I argrily turned around, to see my younger sister standing in front of me.

" what the fuck do you want Angela?" I asked about to get into the car before she slammed the door.

" Don't you think you've done enough?" She ask. I was stunned, truly stunned. My younger sister, Angela Shepard, had just showed she cared about someone, other than herself.

" I didn't mean for it to go this far." I said slowly bowing my head a bit

" Why don't I go talk to her? I damn near sure that if she ever saw you again, she'd knock your lights out." She said cracking a smile. I ran this through my head before handing over the keys and slowly making my way toward the park.

Soda POV

" Here, take my arm." I extended my arm to a badly beaten Two- Bit to help him up.

" What the fuck did I even do?" He asked me angrily, nursing his nose, which looked to be broken.

" You know Tim, he'll take any reason to use someone as a punching bad. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said trying to haul him back to the Dingo for some ice.

" Curtis." I heard someone distantly call me name. Two- Bit slowly turned his head.

" Guess he gotta practice his swing again." Two- Bit said making me turn to see who called my name. Tim was standing about 10 feet away, hands in his jacket pockets. He motioned for me to walk over.

" Wait here." I said, leaning Two- Bit against a car

" Aint like I'm goin anywhere. I gotta see this." He said as he opened a beer from his pocket and began to chug it. I cautiously walk to Tim.

" Was wondering if Curly could crash at your place tonight. Both my parents are gonna be home and it's gonna be World War 3." He casually pulled out a cigarette. " Don't want him around."

" Sure Tim." I said, before he looked over at Two- Bit

" Tell him I said sorry. Today aint a good day, you know what I mean." He said before turning, not even waiting for an answer.

" I know exactly what you mean." I said, a little above a whisper, before I made my way back to Two- Bit.

Sorry it took me so damn long to update, I've just been really busy. Have a crappy day


End file.
